See You L8er Space Cowboy
by AnGeLiK-NiKoLe
Summary: Spike has survived his battle with Vicious, but faked everything afterwards to live another life. When the rest of the Bebop crew finds out, however, don't expect them to go easy on you...
1. Session 1: To Live Again

+See You Later Space Cowboy+  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Things I own: my wallet, imagination, computer, and all the necessities in life. Things I don't own: Cowboy Bebop and other anime, my mom's car, and you get the picture.  
  
Summary: Spike has survived his battle with Vicious, but faked everything afterwards to live another life. When the rest of the Bebop crew finds out, however, don't expect them to go easy on you...  
  
+See You Later Space Cowboy+  
  
Chapter 1: To Live Again  
  
'Where are you Spike? Are you in paradise with the angel from the underworld? Or are you in hell with the devil from paradise? Where are you, Spike Spiegal? Where are you?'  
  
-Spike's POV-  
  
"Spike, Spike! Spike, wake up!" I felt someone shoving me side to side, trying to render me conscious. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to open my eyes to find Jin, my brother, my only source of family, staring at me in the face, to find that everything that I thought was a dream was indeed a reality. But, you've gotta face it sooner or later. I finally open them to see a bright light shining overhead. Am I in heaven? But, a shadow hangs over the light, and I soon see who it was.  
  
"Spike! Oh God Spike I thought I lost you!" No, I thought sadly, this is not a dream. It's real. I plaster a stupid, painful smile and hugged him as he cried on my shoulder. "Julia...oh God they found her on a rooftop..." I push him away, hoping that he was wrong. But with genuine tears like that, you know that he couldn't be possibly lying. I know my own brother better than I know myself. I closed my eyes again, this time trying to grasp what has happened... Julia is dead. . . I had attacked this building with bombs. . . Julia is dead. . . I fought with Vicious . . . Julia is dead. . . Vicious has been defeated. It had all just finally sank in: I killed Vicious, I won. But, Julia is not alive to witness this. Now, all those years looking for her, thinking about her, dreaming of her. . . it's all worthless. I looked up in the sky and realized that all my life, I've been living for Julia. Now, she's gone. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
It's been a year since then, and so much has happened. I've asked the Syndicate to fake my death, because in reality, I'm already dead. I look out the glass window out into to the vast sky we know as space. I close my eyes. Jet, Faye, and Ed. Whatever happened to those 3? I can imagine Jet still being a bounty hunter. In fact, he's very well known for catching one of the Syndicate's top members. Ed, of course, would still be hanging around with Ein, the data dog. She'd be 14 right now, and probably in a mental health institute right now. I chuckle at this thought, for she'd be turning all of those workers mental. I open my eyes once more and realized I have missed someone. Faye. Ms. Faye Valentine. I wonder whatever happened to her. I couldn't think of what she'd be right now. Bounty hunting, perhaps? Married to a lucky son of a gun, or did she run off after my 'death'? Who knows? I look up to the sky once more, and with one last thought, I leave the office for home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Faye's POV-  
  
"65 billion woolongs. Damnit Faye we've hit the jackpot!" I look at Jet and smile. We've never received this much money before, and this was one big bounty. I look up at the starry night sky, taken away by the magnificent view. I heard Jet stop dead in his tracks, and he faced me with teary eyes.  
  
"You know what Faye? I'm guessing Spike arranged this as a congratulations gift . . . you know how Spike was . . . always doing things unexpectedly . . . " Poor Jet, he's never gotten over you Spike. He never will. As I watch him climb back aboard, I can't help but think of you once more.  
  
Not a whole lot has changed after a year. I'm still with the Bebop, because I have nowhere else to go. Edward's grown into a 14-year-old woman, but still as crazy as ever. We never gave up Ein and we never will Spike. Even though how much you hate dogs, he's the reason why we have the cash in the first place. Jet's still a famous bounty hunter, but I'm guessing you already knew that, huh?  
  
I've never forgiven myself, Spike. I never had the chance to say goodbye. I'm weeping in my room as I think of this. We tried going to your funeral Spike, we tried. But some stupid thugs tried to rape me, and we had our hands tied trying to get me out of that mess. It's my entire fault Spike . . . it's my entire fault . . .  
  
But then again, I wasn't the one fighting Vicious. I wasn't the one going after Julia, and getting myself killed. It wasn't my fault that you're dead Spike. So stop blaming me for it!  
  
Wait, *chuckles* I'm going crazy. I wipe my tears and calm down a little. Where are you Spike? Are you in paradise with the angel from the underworld? Or are you in hell with the devil from paradise? Where are you, Spike Spiegel? Where are you?  
  
There's a knock on the door. I open it to find Jet with Ein, Ed, and a shovel. I hope he isn't thinking what I think he's about to do . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Jet, get some common sense into ya. What we're doing will take us our newly acquired award to bail us out," Faye cries out. They finally made it to the cold resting place on earth. Midnight has come upon the sleeping graves of the cemetery. "Shut up Faye! Do you want someone to hear you?" He smiles as he says this, which only gets Faye more irritated. Suddenly, Ed pouts as Ein barks at a grave. Jet's smile fades as he reads the headstone. Faye closes her eyes, praying to the dead corpse below. Suddenly, the sound of a shovel hitting the silent earth is heard.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
-Faye's POV-  
  
"Jet! What the hell are you doing?" I couldn't believe this. Fear and anger ran through my veins. I wanted to scream and beg him to stop, but at the same time I wanted to kick his ass then and there. Before I could do anything, however, Jet turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Spike still has his credit card, if I can remember. And only those closest know how much is in there." A moronic grin forms on my face. I knew Jet was never this greedy or selfish. But then again. . . it could be considered as compensation for our grief. I stay silent as Ed and Ein join in, and soon, one of the shovels hit the coffin. My heart jumped. Now, I knew, was our time to see our friend once again. I closed my eyes as Jet opened the casket. I didn't want to see skin and bones; I didn't want to see worms or that sort. I wanted to see Spike again, alive. A shriek was heard through my eardrums and about a 5-mile radius. I open them; I open my eyes, ready to face reality. But no . . . it can't be . . . there isn't any. . .  
  
Jet breaks down and starts to cry. Ed joins in with him, not sure how to react in this situation. Ein howls into the night, and I just stood there, shocked. I fall to my knees, and look at the full moon. Your body . . . your body isn't in there Spike. It's empty. . .it's totally empty. Tears stream down my eyes, and full of grief and sadness, I cry out. I cry out something that I've always wondered, always thought of. . .  
  
"Damnit Spike where are you!"  
  
~A.N~  
  
hey there all u ff.net viewers! r u confused w. the first chapter? u think its alrite so far? My very first bebop fic, and I was tryin to make it suspenseful! But im guessin it suks! Naw, j/jk. Please r&r wut ive done so far. My first published fic was a flop, but im hopin dis one aint as bad. Flames will be accepted as long as there is a VALID REASON GOD DAMNIT! CHEESE AND CRACKERS PPL! Lol, sorree bout dat. Anywais, hope ta hear from you guys soon. L8er!  
  
since. Angelik-nikole 


	2. Session 2: Spike Spiegel

+See You Later Space Cowboy+  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? *sighs in disgust* ALRITE THEN! I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, I wouldn't be making fanfics about it, rather I'd be making it come alive in the anime. But then again, I don't own it. So, there u go ^_^  
  
Session 2: Spike Spiegel  
  
'"The Spike Spiegel you're talking about is dead. You're gonna have to accept who you see."'  
  
-Spike's POV-  
  
*sighs* Life couldn't get any better than this. No more starvation or worn out ships, or over-crazed criminals or a tight budget. None of these exist in my life anymore, but then again, I died a long time ago. My final battle with Vicious was a test to decide which one of us would take Mao's place. No one could take his place, but then again . . .  
  
The Syndicate was like that. If you died, the legacy and memory you left behind will die after a replacement is found. But I still remember Mao, I still remember Vicious. Why isn't it working? I feel a set of hands wrap around my neck. I close my eyes and try to relax. No, it's not because I'm in pleasure, but in pain. I turn my head to confirm my suspicions.  
  
"So, Spike Spiegal, what are you thinking of," she inquired seductivly. I rolled my eyes. She isn't worth my time at all. I remove her arms and went to the overlook balcony. Of course, she followed me right outside. She's always followed me before I left. If you're wondering who this bitch is, well, long story short, she's Mao's eldest daughter Luci. Vicious fell in love with her once, and I don't blame the poor guy. Long black jet hair, curves at all the right places, all the power she posesses. Yes, it's true that only guys run the Syndicate. But the women, that's an entirely different story. Mao made it so that his daughters would control bits and pieces of this organization, but that was it, and that was all.  
  
"Well, Spike, is there anything that you're thinking of?" I sigh in disgust and keep looking at the setting sun. It's so beautiful, too bad I had to see it with her.  
  
"Yeah, I am thinkin of something. I'm thinking about how I should kill you if you were to ever bother me again." A smirk appeared on my face. I loved pissing her off . . .  
  
"Well, that's settled. But really Spike, what are you thinking about?" She wasn't mad? That's got to be some sort of miracle. I looked at her to find that she was looking up. She was looking into space. Then, she turned her head and looked at me. "You miss it, don't you Spike? You miss the adventures you had up in space." I turned around and looked at the setting sun. Jesus, this girl's good. But how . . .  
  
"When you left, I couldn't help but wonder why did you leave. I mean, yes, Julia . . ." Don't mention that name to me. . . "But then again, I saw that you loved it. We have spies, Spike, and they informed me about everything you went through. I'm guessing you love that life-"  
  
"Are you done yet? Cause all that shit is makin me sick." I turned and looked at her. She smiled and looked back to the setting sun. I hate optomistic people, especially her. "You mind as well get used to what you see now. Your father-"  
  
"My father would want you happy. He wouldn't want you to turn out like him," she interrupted. She's right, but I could never admit that to her. "You were the son he never had, don't you get it?" I looked into her eyes. For some reason, I was drowning in them. But I quickly shaked the feeling off. A sad smile appeared on her lips. I turned away, because it felt like a sin to look at her.  
  
"Whatever happened to the Spike Spiegel that I fell in love with? That Julia fell in love with? Whatever happened to him?" Oh shit...  
  
I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. I looked into her eyes once more. No longer were they tempting, but filled with fear and utter sadness. A tear rolls down her cheek, and I realize what I've done wrong. Immediatly, I drop her to the ground and look into the now violet sky with no emotion.  
  
"The Spike Spiegel you're talking about is dead. You're gonna have to accept who you see." I started to walk away. I've told you before, she's annoying.  
  
+Faye's POV+  
"May I take your order," the waitress asks politely. This is a first: Jet's decided not to cook tonight. I smile and order for Ed and I, but Jet. . .  
  
Damn you Spike! You're not dead, aren't you? Where are you Spike? Why haven't you come back to us? I look out the window to see Jet staring into the ocean so blue. For some reason, knowing you're alive has hurt instead of heal. I look at Ed, and I know she feels the same way. I can't belive someone would do a selfish, stupid thing like that. . .  
  
"Faye-Faye, stop worrying about Spike-person," *yes, she still talks like this. . .* I look at her and smile. She's right, I should stop. But it's because of you bastard, that I never forgiven myself for the times we fought, or the last time I saw you.  
  
"I'm Dead Faye. . ."  
  
No, you're not dead, Spike. Not to me you ain't. I look out the window again. Tears from heaven fall down to earth, as if the big guy upstairs actually understands our pain. Feh, yeah right. I close my eyes and think. . .think back to a time when we were all stupid, adventurous, when we acted like nothing could kill us but our pasts. My past, Ed's need to belong, Jet's good ol' Black Dog days, and you and Julia. . .  
  
Jet walks in, soaking wet from head to toe. The waitress hands him a towel, and he greedily grabs it from her. He comes to our table and sits down, closing his eyes, reflecting. You can tell he's been thinking. . . but about what? The waitress comes back with our order. I take my steaming hot coffee and sip, afraid to burn my tongue. Suddenly, the craziest idea since our grave-digging days surfaces. . .  
  
+A.N+ hey there again FF.NET readers! PLEASE PPL I BEG OF U!! Lol, j/jk. but please review this chapter. thnx to Jaded-Shrew, Cowgirl13, and foxyangel517 for reviewing so far. kk, l8er!  
  
since. angelik-nikole 


	3. Session 3: And So It Begins

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did I wouldn't be writing fics about it, I'd make it come to life. But then again, I dont' own it. So There You have it ^_^  
  
Session 3: And So It Begins  
  
"We're going after him . . .we're going after Spike . . ."  
  
+Jet's POV+  
I finished my meditation and looked at Faye, who was drinking her hot cup of coffee. I closed my eyes again, prepared to propose something that will change our lives.  
  
"We're going after him . . .we're going after Spike," I heard myself say. Bullets of hot coffee and saliva hit my skin after my proposal. After that was a blur. I took the soft, wet towel the waitress had given me earlier and wiped my face, trying to ignore Faye's look of disbelief and horror.  
  
"Jet, what the hell are you thinking?" I closed my eyes once more, expecting a lecture or one of her screaming tantrums, but they never came. Instead, I could hear her breathing heavily, which symbolizes that she's angry.  
  
"First you drag us all the way out here in the middle of nowhere to dig up graves. Now, you want us to look for someone-"  
  
"Whom we hope is dead, who we also hope is resting in peace somewhere. Who we can't stop grieving over." The words came out like melted butter, just hard to stop. When I had reached my senses, I found myself standing, and everyone in the cafe staring at me. I quickly sat down, hoping I didn't attract that much attention. Ed stood up, and she headed for the door, followed by Ein. I had them on my side, and Faye knew it.  
  
"It's all up to you now, Faye. You don't have to come-" She got up and proceeded to the door.  
  
"I hate dilemmas, Jet. C'mon, pack up and let's go." As she headed out, a smile formed on my face, and I looked out the window.  
  
'We're coming after you Spike, wait and see.'  
  
See you later Space Cowboy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Corrections for the story so far*  
  
Ed and Ein- Now, couple of friends of myne who read ch.2 after it was published asked 'Why did they come back?' This will be answered in future chapters, so watch out! *Wait, sounded corny . . . nevermind ya get wut i mean! *  
  
Chapters/Sessions: Sessions, defiantly. *See author's note below*  
  
-A.N-  
  
Sorree bout this really short chapter, but there are good reasons. One: it's in Jet's POV. It kind of speaks for itself *writer's block on Spike's POV for this one*. And 2: got a couple of news. Good news!!!: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR!!! ^_^ i really appreciate it. I can't still believe this fic is doin better than my first one, Newfound Glory. For those interested, it's a Trigun fic. now, the bad news: im grounded for about a weekend, meaning my onlee time to post up fics is. . . gone!! (Bawls uncontrollably). But . . . (snuffle) I'll be working on 4 soon, and I'll change all the chapters to Sessions, that way it won't look so out of place. Keep those reviews coming!! L8er!  
  
Since. AngelikNikole 


	4. Session 4: Waltz for Venus

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Bebop, at all. If I did. . . well I'd be bringing this story to life. But I don't, so that's it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. ^_^  
  
+See You L8er Space Cowboy+  
  
Session 4:  
Waltz for Venus  
  
"If Venus were Earth's sister, Mars was its twin."  
  
+Faye's POV+  
  
We had been going on for hours, Spike. Oh yes, I forgot: there's a big chance you aren't dead. Shit! Why didn't he come back to us? Why didn't he?  
I looked out my window to the vast darkness of space. You're somwhere out there, Spike. But where? I get out of my room and head for the main room, where we all used to sit and talk. Don't you remember-oh, I'm sorree, you might be alive. You can't hear my thoughts. In fact . . . you never did. I see Jet, looking at a screen with amazement. Oh no, don't tell me its porn. I walk over to him, wanting to see what was up.  
  
"He looks all too familiar, Jet," I say sarcastically. That man . . . I don't think I could ever forget that face. That Syndicate guy that tried to rape me last year. Silence filled the room, and I knew what Jet was thinking.  
  
" Jackal and Hence Faker, currently Syndicate members, worth 32 billion Woolongs each . . . are you up for this, Faye?" I look at the sick bastard's face once more, and close my eyes. Is Spike really worth all of this pain? Is he? I stood there for what seemed like forever, wondering what should I do. I looked at Jet, and with fear in my eyes, I gave him my answer.  
  
"Yes. . . let's go."  
  
+Normal POV+  
  
Venus, the center of sin. On every corner, a brothel or a casino stands. They say Venus is just like Earth's Las Vegas, yet, it holds more sinners here for good. If Venus were Earth's sister, Mars was its twin. Both cities were the Syndicate's top headquarters, and both were full of misery and pain. A man 6ft tall walks through the doors of one of Venus' top brothels. He smiles at one particular purple-headed chic, and swiftly goes to her. He takes out a 700 Woolong bill and she greedily takes it. They go to the back of the room, and she slowly goes down. He smiles, trying to hold his excitement, when something clicks. He looks down to see the woman smiling . . . with a gun.  
  
"You bitch. The fuck do you think you're doing?" Just then, he realizes who this woman was. The bounty hunter who came to the 'funeral' last year. Behind her came that bald man who tried to protect her. The man smiles, and starts to laugh. He looks at the 2 bewildered hunters and smiles once more.  
"Now now! I can get you more money than my bounty provides. On the condition that she," he looks down at the woman "stays with me tonight." Instead of getting an answer, he got darkness. Jet had knocked him unconscious.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
The next thing Jackal knew, he was tied to a chair, with the woman in front of him. She was wearing a see through white gown, and she looked at him with desire in her eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening: a fantasy coming true.  
  
"If you're wondering, my partner and I considered about your offer," she said as she plays with the strap. "I guess you're really happy, aren't you." She walks closer . . .closer . . .and she sits on his lap, looking at him in the eyes. She starts to play with his hair, and looks him in the eyes. "Don't worry big boy, you'll have your fun. Why don't you answer me something, Jackal?"  
  
"Your wish is my command," he said faithfully. "Tell me, what ever happened to Spike Spiegel," she whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Not a chance, babe." He tried to plant his lips on hers, but she pulled away quickly. "C'mon, Jackal. Please? I just want to know what happened to that guy." Jealousy was filled in his eyes. What's up with this chic and the boss? He closed his eyes once more, now filled with fury and jealousy.  
"Listen whore. I'm never telling you whatever happened to good old' Spike. You figure it out."  
  
+Faye's POV+  
  
I lifted both the bastard and the chair over my head and with newfound strength I threw him to the other side of the room, leaving a mark on the wall and on his face. He looked at me and smiled a cocky smile.  
  
"Now now babe! What bout my pleasure?" I kicked him and smiled. "Unless you tell me what-". Before I could say anything, Ed's voice goes through the receiver of my mini microphone.  
  
"Faye-Faye! Jet-person says to come back. He says he found Spike- person." My heart stopped then and there. I left the 35 billion Woolong shit on the floor and ran a flight of stairs. When I had reached my destination, I opened the door only to find Jet and Ed, but no sign of Spike. 'What? Where is . . .'  
  
He got away, Faye. The guy that Ed and I found jumped out the building. He's down there, if you want proof." I don't understand. Why should I care about that guy? "And so? Come on Jet! So what?" Jet took a puff from his cigar and looked at me. "Spike's not in Venus. He's not at Earth either. Faye, he's still alive . . .somewhere." Jet tried his best to make some smoke ring, but lost. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to run into my room and cry tears of joy, yet, I wanted to scream in the room and curse Spike for all he had put us through. So many tears . . .so many prayers . . . so many . . .  
  
"Pack up. We're getting out of Venus," Jet said, his voice filled with apathy. I nod, and go to my room and pack up. Wherever you are, Spike, we'll find you . . .  
  
+At The Same Time, Somewhere in Mars+  
  
"Mr. Spiegel, we have reports stating that one of our members have been turned into the Venus Galaxy Police, and the other has committed suicide. What should we do sir?"  
  
My eyes widen in interest as he tells me these things. The Faker brothers had screwed up in Venus. Now, the eldest is dead, and the younger fucker was expecting me to come. They are the Syndicate's top members, and I knew only one person could have been able to get these two down quickly.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Bail the other one out? No, let him do his time." The tall informant just stares at me with utter fear and amazement. He knew them all too well, and the younger one would bribe the cops to get back at me. "But sir! If he leaks-"  
  
"There are at least 5 different bases in this part of the gateway. Connect the dots, genius. Now go. Terminate this man's existence. If he were to ever escape and come back here, kill him." I send the man out, and go towards my window. Damn you Jet. You've figured it out, have you? I don't blame you, Black Dog. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Just then, my door opens. I turn to find Luci standing by my desk, with a stack of papers in her hands.  
  
"What do you want," I ask. She drops the stack on the desk and looks at me. "The bounty hunters that took down those bastards. My father worked hard to create the Syndicate. I will not let his legacy crumble by the likes of them." She kept mentioning 'them', and that I knew: Faye's still with him.  
  
"We've got a One-Armed fucker, a 50-year old slut, an orphaned computer hacker-" She kept going on and on. I could tell that this had pissed her: they were coming to get me. I knew she could care less about the Syndicate. But me, that's a different story. She had lost me to Julia . . . there was no way she was going to loose to them. I quietly went outside to the balcony, and looked up into the sky. We'll meet again soon, you guys. It's only a matter of time . . .  
  
See You Space Cowboy . . .  
  
+A/N+  
So, how'd I do? I know, maybe it sucks, but I'm currently experiencing writer's block. Sorry bout that! Anywais, thanks for all of those who have been reviewing while I was out. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! And also, to Kendra Luehr and all those reading: yes, I've heard about the rumor of a new season or so about Bebop. I hope they hurry with it soon^_^. Okay readers, g2g. Writing a fic @ this time of nite is TIRING *specially when ure thinking instead of sleeping. Alrite then, ja'mata! Sayonara!  
  
Since. Angelik Nikole 


	5. Session 5: Rain Man

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop. * sigh* Must I repeat myself over and over???  
  
See You L8er Space Cowboy  
  
Session 5:  
  
Rain Man  
  
"They say that rain cleanses the soul to see things that others can't. I start to wonder if this is true."  
  
We're out in space once more, and here I am, sitting miserably in my room. All I can do is look out- look out to that empty void known as space. But, in the back of my mind, I'm thinking. I'm wondering why, why is it that Spike never returned home to us? Where are you now, Spike?  
  
"I'm dead, Faye"  
  
No, you're not dead, Spike. Or are you? Am I just too delusional to see that you are, indeed dead. Maybe you're dead within. Julia . . .  
  
Just the name of that bitch is frightening. Yes, love looks beautiful, but then looks can kill. Vicious . . . we all don't need an explanation for him. I can only accept that you went out to save Mao's reputation, but about Julia . . . no I can't. Hold on for a second, is this really true? Am I really jealous of Julia? But, why Spike? I start to remember all the times you'd just stare out to space. Remember when I didn't know my past, Spike?  
  
"At least you have a future."  
  
No way, no, I can't be jealous of her. She's nothing compared to me. But for your attention, she is. But why would I give a damn about you?  
  
"Spike" I call your name, but it almost sounds like a whisper. You've lost your soul. You've lost all life, the day you lost your eye. The day you lost Julia.  
  
"You are dead, Spike," I say tearfully. "And there is no way for me to bring you back to life. No matter how much I love you, I can never bring you back to life."  
  
Wait! Backtrack; did I just admit . . .that I loved him? Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized that awful truth: I did love him. But then, my feelings, my past, Whitney, so many things kept us apart. I wonder . . .  
  
"Faye! FAYE!!" Jet knocks me out of concentration. "Faye, we're going back to Venus." I fall back down to the lush fluffy pillow on the bed, and sigh.  
  
"Jet, what is it this time? Another bounty?" Apparently not. "No Faye, it's not another bounty. Ed left Ein back on Venus."  
  
"And so? Just leave him there. I'm sure there are other dog lovers who are willing to take better care of him." Jet pounds on my door, and I can tell he's furious at me. "Listen Faye, I know you really don't want to go back to Venus, but you know how much that dog's worth." I still don't see the point of him telling me this: he can just get Ein himself.  
  
"Also Faye, you know how wide Venus is. They have at least 15 dog pounds and animal shelters per square mile. In order to make our little trip back quick and simple, we need you to come with us." Ugh shit. I look back out the window, and sigh again.  
  
"You owe me Jet . . . big time."  
  
[Later on Venus. . .]  
  
Jet had split us all into teams. I was to cover one area filled with almost 30 animal shelters and dog pounds combined. I had gone through each and every one, but with no luck I still can't find him. It's starts to rain here in Venus, which is really rare around here. They say that rain cleanses the soul to see things that others can't. I start to wonder if this is true. Everyone starts to run for cover, but not I. I can't go someplace and hide. This is the first time I had ever felt rain in Venus, and it was beautiful. I go around, still looking for Ein. Around this corner is a Police Station. Now the rain is starting to get to me. All my memories from my past, before my accident, Spike, all of this started to haunt me. Maybe I can stay there till the rain is over. But what I find is not shelter. . .  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
He starts out the stairs, looking down to the ground, thinking of the past that he had left behind. She looks at him with wide eyes, as if she is seeing a ghost. "Spike".  
  
When she had said that, he slowly looked up to see her eyes. For a brief moment, all of time stops for them. They cannot believe what they see: are their eyes playing tricks on them? Is who they see an angel there to take them away, or a ghost who has come to haunt them. All of time stood still in Venus until. . .  
  
[Spike's POV]  
  
I ran. I ran so far away. I can never look back, no, I can't. Why am I running from Faye? Am I running from a past that I could never let die? Why am I running from my past? Is it because, I had died on the day I said goodbye to both of them? No . . . I didn't die then. I died when I never returned to them. I died when I became a coward and ran. Shit . . . I ran away.  
  
[Faye's POV]  
  
Spike, why are you running from me? What did I ever do? Please Spike, stop this now. . .  
  
"Stop running from me Spike! Please Stop!!"  
  
All the emotions that I've held inside since this began started to release as I yelled for him over and over. But he didn't listen.no he didn't. We've been running for almost a half hour around Venus, and I'm getting tired of this game. I could tell that he could too; he's been panting and sweating since we started.  
  
"Please Spike! Stop running! Stop running from me, Spike!!" He then does something out of the norm. He turns around, and with tears in his eyes, faces me. I stop, and I'm taken back with his gesture.  
  
"Spike . . ." His name escaped my lips like a whisper, a little secret that we both shared. The deep, sophisticated pools I call eyes seemed deep into thought and meditation . . . and remorse.  
  
"Hello, Faye. Long time no see," he manages to say.  
  
I see his trademark smile, and I realized that I had missed it. I missed him, I hate him, and yet. . . I started towards him and in one moment, I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. The rain in Venus fell, like the tears that I've shed every single day he was gone from me. We stood in that embrace for what seemed like an eternity. But then, something shattered the moment. A helicopter hovered above us, and a ladder fell near us. I looked at him, and I couldn't believe it. What the hell?  
  
[Spike's POV]  
  
Only one person could arrange for this in half an hour: Luci. No doubt about it. I looked at Faye, and I felt for her. She had been an emotional wreck since I've gone . . .and it's all because I couldn't face my past. Looking through her eyes, I could almost see her pain. Without thinking, I did the last thing I thought I'd do to Miss Faye Valentine at that moment . . .  
  
[Faye's POV]  
  
He kissed me. Spike Spiegel, the man that I've recently discovered that I'm in love with, kissed me like a prince kissing his love. Then, he pulled away from me, and smiled.  
  
"See you later, space cowgirl."  
  
What a corny ending to this fantasy. But it didn't matter; Spike was never good with words anyway. He slowly drifted from me, but I was speechless. I couldn't call his name anymore. His name started to come out as whispers, as if it was a forbidden name. As he headed up the ladder, I couldn't move my body to hold him back. This was when I realized that I could never keep him with me; he'll always leave me and there's nothing that I can do. I saw him fly away; I couldn't stop him. He was gone; I'll never see him again.  
  
"Woof woof" Ein called. There he was! The rain stopped, and now, what am I going to do? I stare at the direction in which he left, and the tears start to fall.  
  
"Spike . . . Come back to me."  
  
-A.N-  
  
*snuffles* I'm sorry for those who didn't like this chapter, but I was experiencing major writer's block right here. Anyways, thank you to those who have been reviewing while I was out creating more fics (there's a list in my profile of all the stories I'm thinking of writing. . .) and trying to update my RK one (yes, also doing Trigun, don't worry). Well, g2g. Please R/R, and once again THANK YOU READERS! I could never had accomplished this much without you all! L8ER!  
  
Since. Angelik Nikole 


	6. Session 6: Memory

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+

                Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'm wishin, and hopin, and dreamin, but it aint comin tru.

                                                                +See You L8er Space Cowboy+

                                                                                Session 6:

                                                                                 Memory

**_"I don't love her; I'm just a figment of her imagination. Of everyone's imagination. I am dead. . .truly dead."_**

+Spike's POV+

                Too many things have been going on lately. Too many fucked up things. The office is cleared. I am all alone in this 100-floor building, with not even the maintenance workers to keep me company. I ordered everyone out, because soon, I know they'll get here. The Bebop's coming today; they know I'm here. But, they must realize that I'm someone different. I am just a memory, a figment of their imagination. Yes, physically I'm not dead, but my spirit died along with Vicious and Julia that fateful day. Fuck! I kick a chair across the room, remembering the mistake I had made just a couple of days earlier.

-* Venus, 4 days earlier *-

                I came to Venus to finish Jackal off. No one in the Syndicate wanted to get their hands dirty, and I don't blame them. But then again . . .life's always filled with shit. You've got to get rid of it once in awhile. I walk slowly and coolly to the prison, hoping that no one would notice me. 

I'm very popular in the planet of Venus, but only a handful of them know where I am 99% of the time. I was popular when I was first in the Syndicate, for being the best of the best, the favorite of Mao. But then, I faked my death to escape it. I'm famous for killing Vicious, and faking my own death afterwards to fulfill Mao's destiny. It sort of reminds you of Moses in that 'Bible' book. I've never read it. I've never prayed. I was just a lost soul, who's still lost today . . .

                The guard in the police station looks at me and nods in acknowledgment. He's also a Syndicate member, to tell you the truth. He knows I'm here to finish Jackal, and shows me the door to the cell. I walk, slowly but silently. I don't want him to make such a fuss before he dies. I walk up to find him kneeling in front of the window, looking up. I aim the gun to the back of his head. It'll be a very beautiful sight I might add.

                "Spike, we can talk about this." I put my gun down, and with an annoyed expression, I ask him to continue. 

                "Who's that chic?" I stopped where I was; a blank expression hit my face.

                "What chic?" He chuckles. "The one I tried to rape at your funeral. The one that got me into this hell hole in the first place. . . the chic of my fantasies, Spike. Who is she to you? A sister? A hooker who just loves ya to death, if you know what I mean. Or is she a replacement for Julia?" 

That was it. I aimed the gun right at the exact spot. For some reason, I felt. . .angry, upset with his comment. I wouldn't give a damn about Faye, but why now? I hear him chuckling, and he turns around smiling at me.

                "You son of a bitch. She's in love with you, isn't she? You motherfuckin' ladies man. . .first it was Luci, then Julia, and now this unknown chic. You devote your life, your soul to one. But in the end . . . the one who you should have devoted yourself to was right next to you that whole time. Stupid motherfucker. Totally clueless, yet, has women falling to his feet. Go ahead, kill me Spike. I have nothing to live for. I just wished I had what you had: a bunch of women begging me to-"  
  


                I pulled the trigger. I was tired of his rambling. I was tired of whatever he tried to pull. I was tired of the truth. I quickly walked away. The stupid ass was wrong. No, I'm not in love with Faye, and it's not the other way around either. I was in love with Julia. I kept repeating it in my head for it was the truth. And deep down my heart, I hoped it was.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

                Whenever it rained in Venus, it was a sight for sore eyes. People remember everything of their pasts, and miracles are known to happen through the rain. Yes…the rain. In Venus, the planet of sin and immoral bastards, the rain is a sign of purity, something that most of us left astray a long time ago. I remember that day perfectly well. I remember Julia. . . the one vixen that had stolen my heart, my friendship, and ultimately, my life. 

                I walk out into the rain, remembering the past that I could never let down. It'll never leave me alone. . . it'll never. . .

"Spike"

I heard something from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see the one person that had been plaguing my mind. I see Miss Faye Valentine, and my heart stops. And then . . . 

-+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+-

                I got myself in this stupid situation. I kick my chair again, and this time, I look out to the setting sun. I know they'll be here today. They aren't stupid, and neither am I.  I'm not a coward; I'm not going to run. I am not going to run any longer. I am going to face my past, even if it kills me.

                The door opens slightly, and a little light shines into the room. I know it's Luci, probably trying to play the hero's object of undying affection. By now, the sun has already set, and the building is completely dark. I can see nothing of Luci, but I can feel her slim arms wrap around my waist, and her head leaning on my back. I roll my eyes in aggravation. But unfortunately, there's no use trying to pry free.

"Spike," she begins. I close my eyes as I can feel her trying to hold back tears. 

"Spike, is this what you really want? Once you leave, it's over. You give up the life you were destined to receive.  You give up everything my father has worked hard to create. You give up the life you've wished for all your life. Spike-"

She goes in front of me and hugs me tightly. I reluctantly return the hug to her.

"Spike, you'll loose me. I love you, Spike Spiegel. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You're everything to me, Spike. You're-"  
  
"I don't deserve you." She looked up at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"Luci, it's no use loving a person you can't have. I don't deserve you Luci. I don't. You're too good for me. . . you're Mao's daughter. The Spike Spiegel you loved didn't die during the battle with Vicious, he died when he first left this place. Move on, Luci. You're loving someone who doesn't exist any longer."

I no longer feel her arms wrapped around me. All I feel is the coldness and pain of her heart. Her tear stained eyes look at me, hoping that I was joking; I wasn't. It's the truth: I died when I left this place. The person she now sees is the person that belongs to Miss Faye Valentine. 

"You liar! No! Please, Spike! Don't leave me!" Her cries are heard all over the building. I close my eyes, feeling sorry for her; she's feeling the pain that I felt for Julia. I had created a wound in her heart, but then, her cries suddenly cease. 

"Spike Spiegel, you're my world. You are everything to me. You are the one person that keeps me going. Please . . . spend one last night with me. Plant one kiss, just one, on these forbidden lips of mine. Please Spike I need you. I'm going to die without you . . . Spike."

"Move on Luci," I reply. "Go home; it's a tough night for you." 

Slowly, but sadly, she heads out the door. She quietly closes the door, but I can hear her whisper a faint 'I love you' on her way out. I sigh. She finally realizes the hard truth. I don't love her; I'm just a figment of her imagination. Of everyone's imagination. I am dead. . .truly dead.

-See You Space Cowboy

+A.N+ 

Hello FF.Net readers. I'm sorry I took so long. So, how'd I do? Pretty sad, isn't it? Poor Luci. . . wonder what would happen to her in the future. What about Spike? Will this continue on and on? What's going to happen? Ai! The possibilities are endless!! Aww well, please R/R. Session 7 is on the way. 


	7. Session 7: A Past You Can Never Let Down

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bebop, although there are times that I wished I did . . . I am such a loser!! :'(

                                    +See You L8er Space Cowboy+

                                                Session 7: A Past You Can Never Let Down

**_'"I'm tired of drowning myself in self-pity; Spike's already doing that for himself.'"_**

{Faye's POV}

            It's been 4 days. 4 days ago, I saw our dear friend, Spike Spiegel, alive. I can't control the emotions running through my body. I can't help but wonder why I didn't go after him. The scene plays over and over in my mind, and then I edit it here and there to make it seem like I did go after him, but he pushed me away. Deep down, though, I know it's not true. I know it can never be true. 

            We're now in space, desperately looking for him. But the problem was, we had no idea where to start. We realized that we didn't know that much about Spike except that he loved Julia . . . I wonder if he still loves her now. So we left Venus, the planet of sin, and decided to find out more about Spike Spiegel. I sip a little bit of my Dietri Martini and think about what we're planning to do. I hate cheap liquor but then again it makes me think. It helps numb my emotions so that everything works out perfectly.

            Ed is typing furiously on her computer, hacking to every Syndicate site imaginable. You can hear it all over the ship. I just sit back in my room, and drown myself in my own self-pity. How pitiful, isn't it? But then, the typing ceases, and a happy cheer from Ed is heard all over. I head on out of my room, wondering what the living hell is going on.

            "Hmm . . . our Spike is one smart son of a bitch," I say in remorse. There on the screen, is the most recent photo of Spike with some chic all over him.

            "It says that Spike's been a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate since he entered at age 15. Every target he was assigned has been assassinated within 2 days notice," Jet said in disbelief.

            Silence fills the room. Spike . . . an assassin? No way . . . 

            "Also, at one point in time, he was actually partners with Vicious. They were the only members Mao could trust everything to . . . even his daughters. The woman here is Victoria Maria Lucia Contreras, Mao's eldest daughter that he never knew about until the year Spike first came into the Syndicate. Her whereabouts are unknown, except for the fact that she came all the way from Earth in a 'country' called Mexico."

            "Can we skip that crap, Jet?"

"Hold on. Anyways, she dated Vicious for a while, and then she dated Spike. But then, Julia came into the picture."  
  


Is it just me, or does silence dominate the room?

"When Julia entered the Syndicate, she dated Vicious, but the stupid bitch played both of them. Mao's daughter found out, and she was heartbroken. She told Vicious about what was going on, trying to get Julia out of the Syndicate. And it did, but it also brought Spike out as well. Vicious stayed with the Syndicate, until the day he was killed by Spike."

"So, is who I saw a ghost, Jet? Or is it really him? Is it really Spike?" 

Ed just stood there, not knowing how to fit into this. The only sound heard in the room is Ein's cry for food. Jet stood there, and breathed a heavy sigh.

"The little showdown they had was to determine who truly deserved to take Mao's place. Spike won, but he had lost Julia earlier, so he asked to have an identity change. He wanted the Syndicate to fake his death, so he could live another life. Now, he co-owns the Red Dragon Syndicate in Mars with Mao's kid for the past year."  
  


I looked closely at the picture, and at Spike's eyes. Yes, they were different, but yet they see the same thing. Only one eye holds the past, the other the present. But they still see the same thing. The still show the same emotions, because you can't work without the other. What am I saying? I look closely at his eyes and I see the that they are both filled with emptiness. He's not enjoying his new life . . . what a hypocrite.

I storm out of the room, and start to get ready. I can hear Jet yelling my name, and wondering what the hell am I doing. I walk back out, with my trademark yellow suit.

"I'm tired of drowning myself in self-pity; Spike's already doing that for himself. C'mon Jet, we're going to Mars."

In an instant, we were on our way. I'm going to get you back, Spike. Nothing is going to stand in my way.

-See You Space Cowboy

+A.N+

So, how'd I do? Please R/R and Session 8 is on the way. L8er

Since. Angelik Nikole   
 


	8. Session 8: Angels Brought On the Pain

+See You L8er Space Cowboy+

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bebop, although there are times that I wished I did . . . I am such a loser!! :'(

                                    +See You L8er Space Cowboy+

                                                Session 8: Angels Brought On the Pain

"Only angels live at that heaven, where they are sheltered from the torture we folks out here endure. But the difference is that we live, not hide. Only angels can experience true sadness all the time."

{Faye's POV}

            I open my eyes to pure darkness. My body aches all over, and I feel a slight bump on my head. My hair is drenched in my own sweat, and my mind is wandering off somewhere. Was I asleep this long? I touch it to find that it's bandaged and to my right arm in a sling. Is this a dream? What just happened? Was there an… Accident?

            "Oh my God!" My cries are heard all over the room that I'm in. I open my eyes in amazement. I am in my own room. Everything seems the same the way I left it. Wait, what day is it today? With major difficulty, I get up and drag myself towards the door, where I hear the sounds of Ed and Ein playing. 

            "Faye! Are you alright," Ed inquired. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. Her eyes are full of concern while my body was full of pain.

            "You've been asleep for 48 hours Faye. We didn't bring Spike home." I turn my head slightly and look at Jet. Had we really attempt to bring Spike back? If so, then why don't I remember? I look up at the ceiling, and start to drift to sleep. I need to remember . . . I need to remember . . . 

            -Mars, 2 days earlier-

[Faye's POV]

            I went out of my room and headed towards the loading dock. My mind was set on one goal, and I knew I was going to achieve it. Ever since I found out about that Victoria person, I've been on a mission to bring Spike home. 

            "Remember, anything happens, get the hell out of there. We can't risk loosing you for good," Jet tells me. I brush off the warning.

            "So what? I'll just have a Syndicate fake my death. No problem." I went out to the dock, only to be stopped by Jet again.

            "No Faye. Mars is notorious for shooting down aircraft, whether it is private or commercial. You're going to have to use these old 'motorcycles' as a means of transportation to and from. Call Ed and I when you find anything new." 

            I turn to him with a look of disbelief on my face, and I guess he sensed my question.

            "I know, the motorbikes are not what you call 'fashionable' but you know, it's the only way-"

            "What the hell are you going to be doing here while I'm gone? What, Spike doesn't mean that much to you?

            A grin from ear to ear appeared on his face. What is he thinking? I sighed in disgust and headed out the door with the motorbike. Why does he invest his money on these things? I was off and gone.

[Spike's POV]

            It's dark in my mind; I can't see a thing. I listen inventively to the sounds of a crowd. Where am I? I open my eyes to find a stack of papers on my desk, and people working their butts off. One of them is Luci, and the rest are just others from Mao's family. Wait; didn't the Bebop take me back last night? Where are they? I look at the clock on top of my desk. It reads 7: 45 AM, the day after I had told Luci to move on. They didn't come; this was just a lost cause. I groan and try to sneak out the back balcony. I can't believe this; she hosted a party with me in here. She's always done that ever since I returned from my earth shattering battle alive.

            "Spike!" I cringe; it's Jin. It's not that I don't like him, don't get me wrong; he's my best and closest friend and only source of family. What I don't like is this: he's always preaching about how Luci and I should get married; that it seemed fit being she's the old boss's daughter and I'm the new leader in the pack. Of course, we always had heated arguments due to the fact that I was still in love with Julia and he was trying to prove a point. Anywais, long story short: my getaway is not going to be so simple today. I'm going to live with the pain.

            "Jin, nice to see you and uh her family here today. Special occasion?" I was really hoping not.

            "Don't play dumb! C'mon!" He hits me on the shoulder; I look at him with confusion: what was he talking about? He senses my confusion. He goes closer to my ear and whispers; "We all found Mao's will in his closet. Maybe we should go outside for a while."

            We head towards the balcony while the rest of the family stuffs their faces in cakes and desserts. The early morning rise on Mars catches me off guard. It's so beautiful, but it always appeared when a bad situation was just starting to develop. Jin watches the sunrise in awe, while I just wanted to get it over with.

            "They found Mao's will last night while you were here. I know you just woke up, so I'm going to make this short and painless: you and Luci have to get married. Mao made it so he could join the 2 'superpowers' together. He wants the Syndicate as a whole, not a division. So, he said, 'the leader of the Syndicate and my eldest daughter, Victoria Maria Lucia Contreras, if she is still alive, must be married an official 1 year and 27 weeks after my death.' Coincidently, 27 weeks would be next week Thursday. The family's here just to congratulate you both, and it's sad to know that you'll no longer be a bachelor within a week. Oh well, later Spike." 

            He pats my shoulder and goes back inside to hear the latest gossip. Yeah, it's true: he loves to gossip and pick up information. I, on the other hand, just stay there in a daze. I'm getting married . . . next week?

[Faye's POV]

            I had arrived in the center of Mars, finally. I parked the motorbike in a dark alley and continued out to find Spike. But when I got there, I found it wouldn't be that easy. 

            The people here walk like zombies, or more like in fear of everyday life. A man looks at me and grunts, while a woman looks at me and closes her eyes, pretending that I wasn't there. I sigh and keep on walking. Red Dragon Syndicate is just one of the 200 crime syndicates on Mars; this is hopeless. Their hideout can be anything: from the bakery down the lane to the hotdog stand next to the curb. By the way, I'm hungry.

            I head on to the nearest hotdog stand and get my Woolongs ready. I haven't eaten for a week. It's been at least 6 days since I last saw Spike, and I've been too busy trying to track him down to find him. The vendor smiles at me as I approach.

            "Good morning lil' lady! Whatcha want? A jumbo or a large?" 

            I savor the smell of hotdogs grilling in the little oven of his. I then take out a 2 Woolong bill. 

            "A jumbo is good for me." 

A skyscraper catches my eye. Not only that, but a man looking out from the balcony towards me. My heart says it, my eyes see it, and my mind confirms it. It's Spike.  But wait, there's a woman there. Mao's kid, she's pretty short. She's prettier than I expected, but no one can beat Faye Valentine. The vendor catches me looking up.

"They say that only angels live that high. And that's true. Only, you have to pay your way to that heaven," he says in apathy. I turn and look at him, puzzled at what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Only angels live at that heaven, where they are sheltered from the torture we folks out here endure. But the difference is that we live, not hide. Only angels can experience true sadness all the time. Only rich angels can buy their way to their heaven."

Only one angel comes to mind.

"So what's the deal with the skyscraper?"

"Listen lady, I'm not sure what your deal is. I mean everyone on this planet knows that that is the one of many syndicate bases undercover. But whenever we get a checkup from the Galaxy Police, no one wants to talk. Pretty sad, isn't it? Us folks are afraid of a bunch of mobs who just invade this planet thinking that we folks out here won't mind."

I listen to him drag on and on, with my image of good ol' Spike suddenly shifting to this inner monster that invaded Vicious. This monster, who never cares for anyone but himself? Is Spike truly that monster? But then . . . 

I remember the kiss that he gave to me on Venus, the planet of sin and immoral acts. I remember that sweet, innocent kiss. That breathtaking moment in time where everything seemed perfect, right, and most importantly, true. I realized that time that I wasn't dreaming; it wasn't one of my sick fantasies. This was real, it's a dream that I'll never get out of. I remember my Spike. 

"I guess I'd better be going. I'm sure you'll have a lot more customers today." He nods and I was on my way. I go to the alley, but I'm sure Spike still is looking down on me. He's my angel; no one can change that.

[Spike's POV] 

            I stare blankly down below at a woman at the hotdog stand. Purple hair (you don't normally see that around here), and curves at all the right places? Better looking than Luci? I'm not dreaming; it is Faye. Miss Faye Valentine, on Mars? I feel someone caressing my cheek. I close my eyes, hoping that it was Faye, but my heart sensed that it wasn't.

            "Spike, we're getting married next week," she whispers in my ear. I grunt, and I start to imagine Faye telling me that. 

            "I know you don't approve, Spike. But, it's my father's fault. I love you Spike. More than the heavens above or the hells below, I still love you. And I know overtime, you'll love me too."

            I'm loosing my mind. Faye . . . 

            "Faye. . ." 

            The caressing and whispering suddenly stop. I open my eyes, not sure about what I've said or done. But I knew; the look in Luci's eyes was priceless. I had shattered her already broken heart to many irreplaceable pieces.

            "Faye . . . Spike . . . who's Faye?"   

            I sigh and head back inside, with Luci hot on my trail.

            "Spike, who is Faye? You're lover? Have you been seeing her behind my back?"

            "Luci, we were never together in the first place. Look, I don't want to marry you. Get a new boss for the Syndicate; live life the way you want to. Just leave me out of it." 

            I head out towards my apartment. I need to pack up; it's guaranteed that they'll come tonight. I hear Luci throwing a heart-wrenching tantrum in my office, and frankly, I don't care. She can keep the office for as long as she wants. I told her once, and I'll tell her till she lands in hell; I don't love her, and my heart will belong to Faye Valentine.

+4 Hours Later+

{Faye's POV}

            Jet and I finally arrive in front of the Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters. The dim light that the moon provides on the planet is not enough to brighten the outer exterior of this hell house. The glass that once shined and glimmered during the day is as dark and plain as the night. The soft winds of Mars whistles a tender, yet almost inaudible tune. No, it can't be the winds; it's the whistling of a man. I turn to Jet, who is looking up at the ninetieth floor. A dim light shines through the darkness; Spike is up there. We quickly go inside, surprised at the lack of security this building has. The elevator suddenly dings and we run to catch it. On the way up, the light inside along with it's elevator music, gets us thinking about life without Spike for the past year. The tears, screams, pain, grief, we're leaving it all behind. We're going to bring Spike home.

            "Faye, what are we doing here? What is our purpose again?" 

I turn to Jet, amazed at what he just said. What is he trying to say? What point is he trying to make?

            "Faye, what if Spike doesn't want to come back with us? What if he's happy with the life he has? What if-"

            I bang the wall of the elevator in pure rage. He just doesn't understand. He doesn't realize what we're doing is saving all of us from our own inner demons. He doesn't understand.

            "Spike was happy with the life he had with us. Spike loved us, Jet. Spike left us because . . . because . . . " 

            Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I realize that I didn't have a concise answer. I couldn't answer for Spike; I was answering from my fantasies. The elevator suddenly stops. The door opens, and in front of our eyes stood a wooden door. Little traces of light emanated from the doorway and we knew that this was it. A whole year of questions, mixed emotions and chaos will finally end. We're going to bring him home.

            Jet opens the door, and I immediately go inside to find an office filled with lit candles. Where is he? The chair in the very end of the room turns slowly, and the light starts to appear. I see my angel holding a candle, looking at me with those same eyes of long ago.

            "I heard everything in the intercom attached to the elevator. I know you have questions. I know you want answers. But you wanna know what I want?" 

            He walks towards us, blowing out the candle and dropping it towards the ground. With tears in his eyes, and with tears in mine, I knew exactly what he wanted.

            "I just wanna go home."

            Time stops just as it did in Venus. Remember those old 21st century films where the lovers run to each other, and everything seems to be going in slow motion? That's exactly what is going on now. I'm running to hug him, and he has his arms wide open. I'm close to embracing him; I can almost hear his breathing. But then, that little moment in time is shattered. A bullet runs past my head, and I feel a stinging sensation in my arm. I turn to find Mao's kid with a gun, and Jet knocked out unconscious.

{Spike's POV}

            Luci's holding a pistol, how exciting. Note my excitement somewhere. I look at her with fear and anger in my eyes. I know that deep in her heart, she's feeling the same exact way as well. She aims her pistol directly into the air and shoots again. I turn to Faye and she grabs on to her gun. In my back pocket somewhere, I know I have mine too.

            "Spike, Spike, Spike. Poor dear old Spike! Did you think that I, Victoria Maria Lucia Contreras would let you go that easily? I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I've loved you longer than both Julia and this new bitch. I've loved you more than you'll ever know. Spike, I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow you to the depths of the underworld and to the pearly gates of paradise. I'll do anything for you Spike."

            I turn to Faye, who obviously wants to kill her right now. I sigh and look at Luci.

            "Luci, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I don't love you."

            She cracks a laugh, a dark, disturbing laugh. Then, she cocks her pistol and aims at Faye.

            "Well, if I can't love you, no one will."

A bullet is shot, then two. I turn to Faye to find that she's found cover. I think it'll be smart of me if I found one too. The smell of gun smoke is in the air; I can't get it out of my system. Faye's pulling out her gun and aiming it at Luci. Then, there's a shootout.

            I turn to Faye, and she just keeps shooting. The bullets are flying everywhere, I'm almost shot; Luci almost shoots Faye. I'm caught in the middle of this battle; both women love me, and don't want to loose me again. I hear a scream, Faye's scream. I look to see Faye falling to the ground with a bullet through her head. Oh God, she's dead. I go to her side, but she's badly wounded and I can't tell if she's breathing. Faye Valentine, Miss Faye Valentine, is dead. The one woman that I've loved after Julia is dead, and it's all because of that bitch right there. 

I cry out to the heavens, hoping some angel would hear me. 

"No angel will hear you Spike," Faye whispers.

I turn to her in surprise. She's losing conciousness.

"Because you are an angel . . . because this is heaven. This is the heaven where angels are protected from fear and normal suffering. This is the heaven where you angels suffer. But, no matter where I go, Spike, you'll always be that . . . angel . . ."

She closes her eyes. I think she's dead. Damnit, the bullets fly again. I get up, and I aim towards Luci. She sees my act of betrayal, and with jealousy in her eyes she aims at me. She knocks out a candle instead of her initial target, but that was one of the two last candles remaining in this room. One source of light is coming from the one near my desk, but that doesn't matter. They just keep shooting. 

            I see Jet, staggering and trying to get a shot of Luci. But, something out of the ordinary happens.

[Jet's POV]

            I slipped

            I slip on a waxy liquid, probably from the fallen candle. I miss my aim, and I shoot. Dear God, I've shot at Spike. The bullet goes through the last candle standing, it's exterior shining like a shooting star. Spike sees it, so does Mao's kid. I close my eyes, hoping that what I've just done did not just happened. I hear the screaming of a woman, not Faye and certainly not Spike. I open them, and with the limited lighting, I can see a shape of a figure falling into Spike's arms. Faye's fallen on the floor already, and I knew; Mao's kid took a bullet for Spike, her last one that is. She's whispering something to him, and Faye is still knocked out. For some freaky reason, the candle on top of Spike's desk catches fire. Damnit, cops are down on the bottom floor. I try pulling Spike away from Mao's kid, but he won't budge. Damn, I don't have time for this. I pick up Faye, who's bleeding badly, and jump out the window. Yeah, it's a long drop, but I have Ed and Ein in a hover jet on the 90th floor. The floor is engulfed with flames, and I say a simple prayer to Spike. Prayers never work; people never listen. I land and look up at the rooftop to find Galaxy Police officers arresting someone.

"Spike Spiegel, you are under arrest."

The son of a bitch survived. I sigh, and get ready to leave. Faye's not going to like what she hears this time.

*Present Day*

            I look out the window into space, and I'm still amazed that Spike is alive. It's like he's immortal; he'll never die, yet wander the gateways for release.  Faye is still sleeping out in the living room. I have cut all ties to the media, because I'm not ready to face her yet. This would be too much of a shock to her. . . I can't do this. I can't face her or Spike. I know I did it. I killed Mao's kid. It's not his fault, but mine. I guess I'm gonna have to carry the weight, since no one's gonna do it for me.

"Let's go, Ed. We're getting outta here."

                                                                                    _See You Space Cowboy . . ._

A.N.

Hey ppl! Sorree for taking forever with this; too much of skool work and guys . . . Anywais! Well, please read and review. Sadness! Luci died? It's all because Jet slipped on some candle wax and missed his aim. I guess this is it. I guess Luci died in love with Spike . . . yeah right! Well, l8er!

Since. Angelik-Nikole  


	9. Session 9: Aquitted

**See You L8er Space Cowboy**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Cowboy Bebop in any way. The only thing that belongs to me are the ideas used in this story.

See You L8r Space Cowboy

Session 9: Aquitted

**_ "Mao knew I wouldn't last long."_**

****

"These are serious accusations put against you, Spike. Luci Contreas' family believes this is some sort of 'crime of passion' or 'love of money' case, saying you wanted Luci's control over her estate and her assets. Now, I have the perfect excuse for this. Wait, Spike...stop trying to make those smoke rings. They'll kill you one of these days. Anyways! Please, Spike sit down. All right, prosecutors are trying to link you to get some time over the fact that you own the Red Dragon Syndicate, but I've finally convinced McRoberts to come down on that. I mean, Mao's will did claim that you didn't own it until you married Luci, and his little motive stops there. Now, about the murder. I can make a story that you just happened to show up as Luci was commiting sucide in your office! Yes, I am a genius. Well, Spike, what do you say? Shall we get to work?"

I looked at him, and walked over to the window overlooking the city skyline. Mars...a planet of great beauty, my home. Beautiful on the outside, but within...

"I am goin to plea 'guilty', Johnny." A glass of vodka cracks on the floor, and if you had listened just a little harder, you could hear Johnny's world crash around him.

"Spike, you can't be serious. You are going to plead guilty to this? Spike, my client and friend, please, don't do this to us."

I rolled my eyes as Johnny rattled on. Jonathan Barentino, a man with a family legacy and his own little activities that are enough to make you quiver. Johnny, as we affectionally called him, was the Syndicate's own dirty defense attorney, filled a million and one reasons as to why his clients were innocent. Johnny won many cases, mainly because of Mao and of course, he's family history. His great grandfather, Mario Barentino, founded one of the first galaxy gates from earth with blood money. It was a dirty little secret the people at the gates wanted to confine, but of course Mario was one to brag. He'd kill any man who got in his way, used the wives as prostitutes for more money, and exploited the kids until they were 18 and either killed them if they were men or used them as prostitutes if they were women. Johnny, of course, wanted to get away from the family legacy and became a lawyer. But of course, you can't fall too far from the tree.

"Why are you so worried, Johnny? Who's the judge?"

He grew pale when I asked him that question, and it was then that i knew. Son of a bitch.

"Merriland, isn't it? Let me guess, it's been 4 years and he still doesn't know."

"Damnit Spike shut up. Look, Lily and I are nothing. Story was she consented, but of course her father wouldn't believe me now that-"

"Mao's dead," I finished. Lily Merriland was a beautiful little thing; she was raped when she was sixteen about four years ago by Johnny. He was drunk, and she was heading out her grandmother's house. When word got around the Red Syndicate that Johnny had raped a judge's daughter, mainly the one that backed up the Red Syndicate because it had provided income for not-so-well-off families, Mao had no choice but to go over to Lily's school and 'convince' her using a 9mm to keep her mouth shut. Mao hated it; she looked just like Luci. We would talk late into the night about what he had done, and he hated Johnny with all his guts. Johnny still sees Lily time to time, when he demands for sex with a weapon. Now, I was willing to give up all that Mao had worked for to avenge everything for that girl.

"Please, Spike, don't do this. C'mon you son of a bitch don't do this to me!" He threw me that bottle of vodka; it missed. I took him by the collar and backed him up against a wall.

"You raped that girl, had your ass covered up by Mao. Now, you still harrass her, and don't you know that she's pregnant," I whispered in his ear. The world crashing around him became as loud as a whistle now; he's a father. "That's right you self-righteous, pompus, vindicated, son of a bitch. That girl is pregnant with your child, and to top it off, isn't Marie pregnant too?" There was that little factor that Johnny was already married to his high school sweetheart, Marie. She used to be a Syndicate secretary, around my age.

"Spike, please, don't do this to your comrades at the Syndicate. Don't do this to me...Spike don't." I let him go, and went back to the window. He kept calling me back as I took out a cigarrette. "Spike, please...don't." As I lighted it, flashbacks of my life, the Syndicate, passed me by. I closed my eyes as I told myself something that I knew all along since I returned.  
  
"Mao knew I wouldn't last long."

[4 Months Later]

I had given up the Syndicate to the authorities, and Johnny was given the electric chair. The media was in a frenzy; a crooked defense lawyer was being executed for the rape and torture of a judge's daughter. I was there, comforting Lily as she watched, tears of joy strolling down her face. But I was also comforting Marie as she watched with tears of sadness and betrayl trailed down her pale face. Both their stomachs were swelling; Lily's expecting a girl and Marie is expecting twin boys. Judge Merriland had ordered that whatever money owed to Johnny in the last 3 years were to be given to his daughter as child support payments. He also ordered that 25 percent of the Syndicate's earnings for last year (totaled about 65 million Woolongs) be given to Marie as well for child support. She wasn't arrested like the rest of my compadres for working at the Syndicate, since she had only worked there for less than twenty four hours because Mao fired her the first day. She gave him decaf, and he loved black coffee.

As for me? I was acquitted of all charges. It was revealed that I didn't kill Luci; I had no motive. Everyone's looking all over the galaxy for that person who did. I didn't tell them that it was Jet. Instead, I gave them the story that the room was very dim because of the candles, so I couldn't see him. Jet I saved your ass when you left me to dry...almost some things don't change. Miss Faye Valentine, the last time I saw you...you were as beautiful as I remembered. I hope though, you're resting up there with Mao and everyone else that left me. One thing, however, stuck to my mind. Luci whispered something to me, that still scares me till this day.   
_"I don't care if you didn't love me Spike. I still love you. I swear, Spike Spiegel, I will haunt you till the day you die. Every woman you see, you'll see an image of me. I will never leave your mind. I will never leave you alone. Until the day you die, Spike, until the day you die._

..._See You L8r Space Cowboy_

AN- Hey people! It's been awhile since I last worked on any of my stories! Anyways, please R/R. I'm planning updates on 'Newfound Glory' and 'To Never Know', but right now biggest concern is this story. I just recently got off a writers block. anywais! take care readers. check out my xanga some time: xXAnGeLiKbibiXx or my friendster 'Bianca Nguyen'. So anywais, take cares and l8rs

AngelikNikole


	10. Session 10: Living Proof

See You L8er Space Cowboy

DISCLAIMER: i dont own Cowboy Bebop in any way, shape, or form...isnt that all the same??

See You L8er Space Cowboy

Session 10: Living Proof

**_"In recent Galaxy News, notorious Red Dragon Syndicate leader Spike Spiegel has been aquitted of all charges held against him by the Mars Judicial System...Spiegel was booked for the murder of Victoria Maria Lucia Contreras, daughter of the Red Dragon Syndicate's former leader, Mao... "_**

I drop my glass of Earth's Bacardi Silver and stare in shock as I see him, Spike...walking out of the courthouse in Mars, with that same cold stare he had on that picture I saw not too long ago. The bartender gives me an annoyed expression; I just destroyed property and made a mess on the floor.

"Are you goin to pay for that, lady," he inquires angrily. I toss him a Woolong bill and head out. It's been 4 months since I've seen Spike. The night I was shot, the night we were supposed to bring him home. I fall to my knees in the middle of the sidewalk, trying my best to comprehend my situation. The real reason why Jet didn't want anything associated to the media on the ship wasn't because he wanted to protect Ed's state of mind, I mean she already went into a state of insanity a long time ago. It was to hide the fact that Spike was still alive. Stupid ass.

I head back to the ship, only to find Jet cooking some tereyaki fried chicken with mongo beans...no, I do not know what that is. He's whistling some simple tune...how dare he? "Hey Faye! What's wrong? Some guys give you trouble at the bar? Faye? By the way we have a new bounty, 70 billion Woolongs-"

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Jet, do you know what time it is," I cut him off in a cold voice. Silence dominates the ship, even Ed knows that something's wrong. I hear Jet sigh, and then he continues stir frying.

"Jet, do you know what time it is," I yelled. "Faye, why are you freaking out about the time?" Silence again dominates, and then I speak.

"I saw Spike on the news today, Jet. He's alive and well, despite what you've told me. Now, I'm starting to wonder...do you have all the facts straight? You told me that girl killed Spike, and that you just took me and ran. She's dead, Jet, and Spike almost did time for her murder. What happened, Jet? What are you trying to hide?"

"Faye, I didn't know how to break it to you. I-" I turn and face him, letting him see the pain and turmoil within me through my eyes.

"Did he really kill her, Jet? Did he? Why didn't you just helped him get out of the building anyway, make it seem like she committed suicide. Why didn't you, Jet?" He walks past me and into the living room and sits on one of the couches. I follow him. He had this hard look on his face, like he was carrying on some big secret. I sit on my usual spot and look straight at him, bracing myself emotionally and physically for the truth to be told.

"Spike's alive, yes I know that. I've known that for 4 months. I've carried that guilt with me for four months. Faye, he didn't kill her...Spike didn't kill her...I did...

_'I slipped_

_I slip on a waxy liquid, probably from the fallen candle. I miss my aim, and I shoot. Dear God, I've shot at Spike. The bullet goes through the last candle standing, it's exterior shining like a shooting star. Spike sees it, so does Mao's kid. I close my eyes, hoping that what I've just done did not just happened. I hear the screaming of a woman, not Faye and certainly not Spike. I open them, and with the limited lighting, I can see a shape of a figure falling into Spike's arms. Faye's fallen on the floor already, and I knew; Mao's kid took a bullet for Spike, her last one that is. She's whispering something to him, and Faye is still knocked out. For some freaky reason, the candle on top of Spike's desk catches fire. Damnit, cops are down on the bottom floor. I try pulling Spike away from Mao's kid, but he won't budge. Damn, I don't have time for this. I pick up Faye, who's bleeding badly, and jump out the window. Yeah, it's a long drop, but I have Ed and Ein in a hover jet on the 90th floor. The floor is engulfed with flames, and I say a simple prayer to Spike. Prayers never work; people never listen. I land and look up at the rooftop to find Galaxy Police officers arresting someone.'_

Spike took the wrap for me on that one, Faye. You were badly injured. He wouln't move. I...wait. Faye, where you going? Faye?"

I head up towards my room, and pack my things. I take along the 100 million Woolongs I had been saving for a rainy day; this seems to me like a storm. I can hear Jet apologizing a hundred times, I hate him, for not telling me the truth. For convincing me that Spike was dead, for not telling me sooner, so that way we would've been able to bust him out of Mars. Spike could've been with us. He could've been with us.

"I'm heading back to Mars, Jet. I don't know if Spike would still be there, or if he knows that I'm still alive for that matter. So, this leaves only one question for you Jet. Are you going to help me, or stand aside and watch me go?"

There's no answer.

Actually, silence speaks for itself. Jet doesn't want to help me, or Spike. The past year, the past few months...I don't blame him. I head out the door, but then Jet grabs my arm.

"Why Faye? Why can't you just give up? Just let him be? Why don't you just wait? Or just give up," he whispers. Tears fall from my eyes

I look at him, and with flames in my eyes and soul, I tell him something that I've tried to keep secret between Spike and I.

"Because I love him."

[Meanwhile in Neptune]

I've tried running, ever since I gave the Syndicate up. But, it seems as if other gang leaders want to get their hands on me. Either to kill me, congratulate me, or mock me for destroying Mao's legacy. Right now, I'm in Neptune, spending the last of my Woolongs. Should I call Jet, and ask him to pick me up? I don't think Jet would want to see me, since I'm the cause of Faye's death. But then again, I did take the fall for him. I head over to the pay phone, but in the corner of my eye, I see a familiar yellow outfit. Purple hair...dear God I must be dreaming. Her laugh...I can hear her voice. She turns to look at me, but I cannot see her eyes. She's heading straight for me, it must be a ghost. It can't be.

"Faye?" I whisper. She goes closer to my ear, and whispers something that shatters whatever hope I had of Faye being alive.

"I can be whoever you want me to be, for 600 Woolongs." It's just a hooker, that's all. Who, in the strangest of ways, resembles Faye so well. But her eyes, they aren't the eyes of Faye. They're brown, not green. I look at her and hand her the 600 Woolongs I had left.

"C'mon Faye, let's head over to that motel over there."

In the long run, that became the worst stunt I had ever pulled.

_...See You Space Cowboy_

A.N- Hello! YES! MY READERS ARENT DEAD YET! sorree guys, i...thought u'd all move on and forget my story...sniff im so glad you guys are still around! ANYWAIS! To clear some confusion: to the best of Spike's knowledge, Faye is dead. I mean, u get shot in the head, blood's all over the floor...yeah, it kind of convinces some people that you're dead. But, all that the bullet did was damage Faye's skull and knocked her out for about a couple of days. For 4 months, Faye thought Spike was dead; he never came home with them, so that convinced her of that. She didn't know about Spike's trial, or that he was alive for that matter, because Jet cut off all ties to the media to ease his guilt. She only found out about Spike through the t.v in the bar. And so, that's how things are going from session 8 to present. LOL...no Kendra Luehr, you are not crazy. My bad, gotta clear it up. MYSTICBEAUTY...thnx for viewing it before i posted it up. THNX TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! please review this one. Gotta go, take cares ppl. l8rs


End file.
